Our Love is God
by Writers-Anonymous13
Summary: Harry Potter is very unimpressed with the other seniors in his school. Draco Malfoy is very unimpressed with the world as a whole. They are drawn together and decide changes need to be made. Who better to do it than them? Where better to start than school? Basically Heathers but all the characters are from Harry Potter. There are a few changes but they don't come until later.


This happened because of me infinite obsession with Harry Potter and my current obsession with the movie/musical Heathers. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not!

.

Harry Potter stood outside of his school, staring up at it as the crowd of students swarmed around him. A shadow fell across him and he flicked his eyes to the right. A smile lit up his face and he slung an arm around his best friends shoulders.

"First day of our senior year, Nev! After this we never have to come back to this hell hole," Harry cheered. Neville Longbottom, a chubby blond haired boy who had been Harry's best friend since they were toddlers, grinned at him.

"We still on for movie night tonight?" He asked softly as they began their ascent up the stairs and into the school.

"Of course, you're on butterbeer duty tonight," Harry reminded his friend.

"I rented The Princess Bride!" Neville said excitedly, bouncing slightly as he clutched school books to his again.

"Again?" Harry chuckled. "Wait, don't you have that memorized by now?" Neville shrugged and laughed softly.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for happy endings."

"WIDE LOAD COMING THROUGH! WATCH OUT FOR WIDEBOTTOM!" A voice shouted from behind them before a hand flashed out and slapped Neville's books out of his hand. Harry whirled around and his glare landed on two laughing jocks, Gregory Crabbe and Vincent Goyle.

"Hey! Pick that up! Right now!" Harry demanded as he stepped forward to block Neville from their view.

"Are you actually talking to me?" Crabbe sneered, looming threateningly over Harry.

"Yeah, I am! What gives you the right to pick on my friend?" Harry asked angrily, not at all intimidated by the size of the jocks.

"You have a scare," Goyle grunted, raising a hand to point at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that his hair usually covered, "right there." Crabbe snorted and the two jocks walked away, slinging their arms around each others shoulders as they laughed loudly.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed as he stooped down to pick up Neville's books. He turned to hand them over and stumbled back as Neville grabbed him up in a hug.

"You shouldn't have done that! What if they had hurt you!" Neville scolded.

"I can take them, Nev. No one is gonna mess with you if I'm around to help it. You're worth ten of those jerks." Neville pulled back and smiled at Harry, gratefully taking his books back as the warning bell rang.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll see you later, yeah? For lunch?"

"Sure, Nev. See ya later," Harry shouted over his shoulder as he jogged down the hall to his first class of the day. Harry managed to slide through the door before it closed, shooting an innocent smile at his teacher as he took his seat in the back of the class.

He took his book, a notebook, and a pencil out of his bag and set it on his desk before slumping down on his seat with a sigh. All around him his classmates were talking loudly and Harry rolled his eyes as he picked up on some of the conversations.

Someone was a slut for sleeping with two boys over the summer. Someone had gained too much wait earning the title of lardass. Someone was being teased about their new glasses. Someone was being called a freak. Harry huffed and leaned forward with his elbow on his desk, dropping his head into his hand.

Not even here for ten minutes and already his classmates were turning out to be as unnecessarily cruel as they could be. _'What happened to us?'_ Harry thought, gazing around in disgust. _'We used to be good. Innocent. Friendly. When did that change? Why did that change?'_

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as the teacher attempted to call the class to order. He may not know why the children he grew up with seemed to turn into monumental assholesin the later years of their high school careers, but he could not wait until the day he could leave their toxic ways behind.

…

Harry left his morning class, heading to his locker to switch out books in preparation for his second class of the day. He ducked into the bathroom after gathering his books, sighing when he heard the door slam open a few seconds after him. He grimaced as the sound of someone gagging and gasping came from the stall next to him and quickly finished, unlocking the stall door and going to wash his hands.

He withheld a groan as he noticed two figures, one in a red jacket and another in a green, standing in front of the sinks. Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini. The gagging sound echoed through the room again and Harry rolled his eyes. And that must be their third partner-in-crime, Zacharias Smith.

"Oh, grow up, Zacharias!" Weasley drawled, sneering over his shoulder. "Bulimia is so '87."

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Zacharias," Blaise suggested disinterestedly.

"Yeah," Zacharias gasped inside the stall. "Maybe I should see a doctor."

The bathroom door opened as the bell sounded and a teacher walked in.

"Ah, Weasley and Zabini." Another gag interrupted him and he snorted. "And Smith. Maybe you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting but you're late for class."

Zacharias isn't feeling well," Ron said smoothly, slight smirk lifting his lips, "We're helping him."

"Not without a hall pass you're not. A weeks detention, for all of you."

Harry, having not been noticed quiet yet from where he lingered just inside his stall, quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and held it out to the teacher, stepping forward.

"Actually, sir, we're all on the same hall pass. Yearbook work," Harry said with a shrug. The teacher frowned and snatched the note, reading it quicky.

"I see you're all on here," he muttered with a grimace. "Get where you're meant to be then. Quickly."

The all watched in silence as the teacher stalked out of the bathroom after handing Harry the note back. Ron Weasley snatched it from him again, raising one eyebrow as he looked it over.

"This is an impressive forgery. Who are you?" He demanded, tossing the note back to him.

"Harry. Harry Potter. I demand a boon," he said quickly.

"What boon?" Weasley asked with narrowed eyes as Zacharias finally stumbled out of the toilet stall.

"Let me sit at your table? No talking necessary. If people think you're okay with me they'll leave me alone and by extension, my friend."

"Hmm." Weasley hummed, walking a slow circle around Harry. "Not bad, Potter. If we fix you up you could easily be just as popular as us. Of course, you would need a whole new wardrobe. I have some clothes that you can have."

"And it wouldn't hurt if you lost a few pounds," Zabini added. Zachrias moved in close to Harry, staring intently at his face.

"You have a very symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important," Smith said.

"Er, thanks?" Harry ventured uncertainly.

"Just do one more thing for us and I'll grant you a seat at our table," Ron demanded, pulling out some more paper. "Bend over Zacharias."

Harry took the paper and readied his pen, hesitantly using Smith as a desk as he wrote down what Ron wanted.

"Thanks," Ron said, snatching the note and folding it before slipping it into his pocket. "We'll be seeing you at lunch."

Ron walked out of the bathroom and Blaise and Zacharias followed after him. Harry stared after them and couldn't help but laugh incredulously at the bizarre turn his day had taken. Maybe this year wouldn't be complete shit after all!

.

.

.

A/N: So, this is my crossover/AU of Harry Potter and Heathers (both the movie and the musical). It's basically Heathers but Harry Potter is Veronica. Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Zacharias Smith are The Heathers. And they'll still be called The Heathers because I don't know what else to call them and I like it. Draco Malfoy will be Jason Dean. Crabbe and Goyle are Ram and Kurt. And now I'm wondering how I'm going to do the Blue scene…eh, I'll work it out. Somethings will be different, since this an au and all, so be prepared.


End file.
